Sisters
by Huntress91
Summary: Bella has two younger sisters who come to live with her and Charlie. They try get Bella out her zombie phase. What happens when they go with Bella to Volterra? Will they stay with their birth family or will they join the Volturi? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting The Volturi

**Chapter 1**

 **Trinity POV**

I ran to the beach where I knew Bella was. I stopped short when I saw a wolf transform into a boy. I ignored this for now and continued running to Bella.

"Bella!" I screamed. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. She opened her eyes and looked at me foggily.

"Please tell me you didn't see," she begged.

"If you mean a wolf transform into a boy, then yes I did see," I said. I felt her shiver and I looked to the boy who had previously been a wolf. "Can you take her to the car? I need to run back to get my sister, and yes before you say anything, she also saw you phase," I said. He looked shocked but nodded before picking Bella up walking to the car. I ran back along the beach to where my sister, Audrey, was waiting patiently for me. I ran up to her and picked her up, giving her a piggy back.

I ran back to the car and got in, situating Audrey on my lap as there wasn't enough room in the car for her to sit on her own seat.

We got back, and I slid out the car after Bella. She had seen a car across the road and almost sprinted inside. I grabbed Audrey's hand and led her into the living room. I honestly was surprised when I saw Bella hugging this tiny person. I took a good look at her and noticed she was a vampire.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed. Oh, so this must be the sister of the idiot who has made my time here hell. Waking me up with her screaming.

"Bella? I thought you died," she said.

"How?" Bella asked.

"I saw you jump off a cliff and you never emerged," Alice explained. She must be psychic then, precognition. I cleared my throat and their heads whipped round to Audrey and myself. Alice's mouth opened slightly.

"Yes, I know you're a vampire, so does Audrey. My name is Trinity," I said, clearing any main questions she may have. She nodded but got a glassy look in her eyes. Must be having a vision. When she finished, she looked shaken up.

"Bella, it's Edward. He went to the Volturi. He thinks you're dead and he wants to die too," she said, panicking.

"Okay, let me pack a bag and we'll go get him," Bella rushed out. I pulled Audrey upstairs and packed us both a small bag before rushing downstairs and into the car. Alice looked at us questionably.

"My sister is going to a foreign county with a vampire who I don't know. So, you really think I'm going to let her go alone. Audrey is coming because she is restless and panicky when I'm not around," I explained. Bella came rushing out the house and almost dove into the passenger seat before Alice hit the gas and started speeding to the airport.

When we got to the airport, I put Audrey on my back and grabbed our bags before walking fast towards the required gate. I put our carry-on bags through the metal detector and we climbed onto the plane. Audrey sat next to the window and I sat in the seat next to her. I encouraged her to sleep once we were in the air and she curled up in my lap, her head resting in the crook of my neck. I tried sleeping but it was impossible because Alice and Bella wouldn't shut up long enough for me to. Instead, I tuned out and stroked my younger sister's hair absently while my thoughts drifted.

 **-SEVEN HOURS LATER—**

Just as we were landing, I woke Audrey and sat her back in her own seat before buckling my seatbelt and bracing myself for impact. We touched down and we were all off the plane before any of the other passengers were standing. Bella waited impatiently for Alice as she was stealing a car for us to use.

Alice drove around the corner in a yellow porche and Bella dove in the front while I tugged my other sister in the back. She sped down the road and the closer we got to Volterra, the more anxious my sister got. I hugged Audrey close and murmured comforting words into her ear in Italian. We both knew it as we had learnt it as Renee always dragged us to Rome for a month while Bella was in visiting Charlie.

Alice stopped in an alley and turned to Bella.

"Bella, you need to go to the clock tower. It's a straight path north from here. We'll get to you as soon as we can," Alice said quickly. In response, Bella nodded and leapt out the car, sprinting in the direction Alice pointed in.

After Bella left, Alice, or the pixie, drove the car to a closer place and got out. I followed her and found two red cloaks. Luckily, they both fit Audrey and me. I put one on and draped the other over Audrey's shoulders. I pulled our hoods up and we ran to catch up to Alice. We were both allergic to the sun, so we had to keep the sun off our skin. Not many people knew this, but it was the reason we were home-schooled. Well, really, I learnt most of it and then taught it all to Audrey.

We arrived in another alley and Alice skipped over to Bella's side. There was another male vampire next to her, who, I guessed, was Edward. If I remembered correctly, then he is a mind reader. I had a mental shield which I knew how to control so I stretched it to cover my younger sister. Alice took my hand despite my attempts to get her off me.

"Now, now, there's no reason to fight, boys," Alice trilled, her high voice nearly breaking my ears as she said it in my ear. I jerked away but still couldn't get Alice to let go.

"Let go, Alice," I said, quietly, drawing all the attention. She dropped my hand and I looked over to our companions. One was tall and muscular, and the other was shorter, but still tall, and slightly less muscular than the first one. Before anyone could respond a new voice rang out.

"Enough." I looked at the newcomer and saw it was a girl. She was small, around 5'1". Her pale brown hair was twisted up into a tight bun and her cloak covered her small frame, her hood concealed most of her face until she took it down. "Aro wants to know what's taking so long," she said. "Come on." She turned and walked down the alley. Edward and Bella followed Alice. I picked Audrey up and gave her a piggy back before following the two lovers and the pixie. I stayed closer to the back, closer to the other vampires. They looked at me curiously.

"I don't want to be near them. They are the reason we endured hell for months and barely slept. Plus, I'm not stupid enough to try run away," I breathed. They nodded and looked straight ahead once more.

We reached the end of the alley and I saw there was a hole in the ground. When my older sister, her boyfriend and the pixie hesitated, I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Audrey's hands and held them tightly, preventing her from slipping off my back. I ran and jumped down the hole, landing on my feet in front of Jane, who had an impressed look on her face. I smiled at her briefly before turning back to the hole where the Cullens and Bella were.

"Hurry up. I don't think Aro will be happy if you keep him waiting," I called, getting irritated. Audrey giggled, picking up on my irritated tone. She knew what could happen if I got to annoyed or irritated. And it wasn't pretty.

"I like you two," Jane said. "You're a strange pair. You don't seem to care that you could be killed. Any reason?" Jane asked.

"Well, when you live with Bella for months, nothing seems to phase us anymore. Every night we would get three, maybe four, hours of sleep at night because she would scream the house down. All because Edward up there, left her," I explained. She nodded and held out her arm. I linked my arm through it and, after the rest of our party were down the hole, we headed down the dark corridor.

After walking for 15 minutes, we finally emerged into a lobby. At the desk was a human. I was enjoying the silence as we walked, but that was ruined when my sister and her boyfriend started whispering.

"Is she human?" she said.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"And what if she wants to be?" Bella asked.

"Then she will be," Demetri said.

"Or dessert," Jane finished. Audrey giggled, and I laughed. Bella, Edward and Alice looked at us horrified. I ignored them and carried on walking with Jane. When we reached large double doors, Jane dropped her arm and I made sure Audrey was still securely on my back before Jane opened the doors and strode in. The pixie, Edward and Bella went in first and I followed them, Felix and Demetri on my heels.

"Well Edward, you seem to be in a better mood," said one vampire. He was sitting in a throne. He had shoulder-length black hair and milky red eyes, I guessed this was Aro. The vampire to his right was also male. His crimson eyes held a vacant look, like he was thinking of a loved one. He had shoulder-length brown hair, once again, I guessed this was Marcus. That would mean the snowy-white haired vampire on the left was Caius, who was glaring at Bella with such hatred.

"Marginally," Edward replied. Aro glided down and started a conversation with Edward. I tuned then out and let my eyes wander around the room and Audrey played with my hair. One vampire stood out from all the others. He looked about 18 and had brown hair swept out of his face. His crimson eyes were already on me and I could tell that he had had a hard human life. I wondered about him. I wrapped my shield round him and Jane, as I liked her as well. I knew it had worked as Edward's head whipped round to them, a frustrated look on his face.

"Something wrong Edward?" Aro asked. Edward turned back to Aro.

"No, nothing," he answered. Aro nodded slowly. He turned to Bella.

"Bella, it seems as if Edward cannot read your thoughts. I was wondering if I could try my gift," Aro requested. Bella glanced at Edward, who nodded, and Bella placed her hand in his. After a few seconds Aro, spoke once more.

"Magnifico," Aro said. "I cannot read her. I wonder…"

"NO!" Edward roared. I rolled my eyes. Dramatic much? Aro ignored him.

"Jane," he turned to the girl in question, "I was wondering if Bella is immune to your talents," he finished. As Jane was looking at Bella, Edward leapt in front of her, causing Jane's gift to hit him instead. Edward fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I had to cover my mouth to prevent the laughter that threatened to break from my lips. I was brought back to my senses by Bella screaming.

"STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!" she screamed.

"Jane," Aro said, softly. As Jane's gaze broke from Edward, he was able to stand. "Try Bella," Aro commanded, nodding at her. Jane looked at my older sister. I took Audrey off my back and she grabbed my hand. Jane glared at Bella but grew frustrated when her gift didn't work on her. Jane hissed but before she could do anything, Aro clapped.

"Magnifico," Aro said. "Well I don't suppose you have rethought our offer Edward?"

"No thank you," Edward said, with obvious forced politeness.

"Shame, Alice?" Aro said, turning to the pixie.

"No thanks," she answered.

"And Bella?"

"N-no thank you," Bella stuttered.

"Oh well, you may leave then but you must change Bella within a year," Aro said. Bella spoke up.

"What about Trinity and Audrey?" Bella asked.

"At least someone remembered us," I said under my breath, knowing full well that everyone could hear. A few vampires chuckled quickly. Aro turned to us.

"Oh, yes. May I?" Aro asked, holding out his hand. My eyes flicked to the sides.

"You may. However, may I request that we do this in private. I have things I would rather keep a secret from people I do not trust. Also, we cannot let the sun hit our skin," I requested. Aro thought for a second.

"You may," Aro said. After a second, Aro cocked his head to the side and listened for a second. "However we will have to do this later as Heidi has returned," he said. I nodded and Aro spoke once more. "Do not leave until dark," he warned before we left the throne room. The Cullens nodded before grabbing Bella's arms and half dragging, half carrying her out the room and down the hall.

When we reached the lobby, Demetri once again warned us not to leave before dark before leaving. I turned to Edward and glared at him. Audrey glared at him also. Both our faces still concealed by our hoods as the sun was filtering through a window. Edward flinched at the weight of our glares.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"Because I thought Bella was dead and I wanted to join her in the afterlife," he mumbled.

"Why do you care? You left her, alone, in the forest. She nearly _died_ of _hyperthermia_!" I exclaimed. He flinched. "You know, I wouldn't even care if you had died," I spat at him. He flinched and Bella whimpered. I ignored her and carried on speaking to Edward. "Do you know how much pain it put Charlie through, me through, _Audrey_ through, to hear her screaming in the middle of the night?!" I said. He backed away from me.

"You can't possibly be related to my Bella," he said.

"It's very much possible and it's reality. I am only saying what Charlie has told me," I said. My tolerance with them was really wearing thin and Audrey knew. She sprinted up to the receptionist and asked for directions to the bathroom. After receiving them, my younger sister ran up to me and grabbed my hand before dragging me away from them and towards the bathroom. We arrived and Audrey stepped back. I walked to the sink and washed my face. I looked at my reflection and my anger got the better of me. I started hitting things. Audrey knew better than to try calm me when I was this angry.

After I had hit something for the sixth time, a cool hand grabbed mine, preventing me from hitting anything else.

"Trinity? Trinity! Hey, it's okay, it's okay," Alec soothed. He pulled me into a tight hug, murmuring to me in Italian, soothing me. I calmed down and melted into his touch. He didn't let go of me until I had fully relaxed, even then he kept one of his hands in mine. I turned to Audrey and she skipped over to me. She hugged me tightly. I loved my sister, she always knew what I needed. And she was only 10.

Jane walked into the room as Audrey let go of me. My sister walked over and gave Jane a hug. My sister loved giving people hugs, when they deserved it. Just as Audrey let go of Jane, Edward flung the doors open, demanding that the twins let us go. I snorted but that was the wrong thing to do, as Edward came up to me and gripped my upper arm tightly. I cried out in pain as I heard the snap of my arm breaking. Edward was immediately yanked of me and Alec desensitised him. Alec called a lower guard and asked him to take Edward back to the lobby.

Once Edward was gone, Alec gently held my injured arm.

"It's broken," Alec said. "Come. I'll wrap it for you," taking my uninjured arm and leading me from the room. Jane took Audrey's hand and they followed behind us. We walked down to the lobby, ignoring Alice, Edward and my older sister, and walked up to the receptionist. Alec spoke in Italian, not wanting the Cullens to know what was happening.

"Possiamo prendere in prestito il kit di primo soccorso?" Alec asked the receptionist. ( _Can we borrow your fist aid kit?_ )

"Sì," she answered. Gianna walked through a door but a second later she came back holding a box. ( _Yes_ )

"Grazi," I said. She nodded to me. Alec led me away from the desk and towards a sofa. I sat down and Alec held my arm still while Jane found some bandages in the box and handed them to Alec. I winced slightly. ( _Thank you)_

"It's okay, I'm nearly finished," Alec soothed. Carefully, he wrapped the bandages round my arm, his cool hands soothing the pain. Just as Alec finished wrapping my arm, Bella came over.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"They did nothing to me. Edward was the one that hurt me," I hissed.

"No he would never do that," she denied. Once more, my tolerance was waning faster than before, as I was still thoroughly annoyed from earlier. Luckily for Bella, Audrey seemed to notice.

"I think you should step away Bella," she advised. Bella ignored her, but before I could do anything, Alec took my hand and pulled me away from the Cullens and my sister.

"Come Trinity, Audrey. Aro is ready to see you," Alec said. I nodded and let him pull me from the room. Thankfully, Jane picked Audrey up and carried her to Aro's study.


	2. Chapter 2 - Deal

**I don't own Twilight. No copyright intended.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Trinity POV**

" _Come Trinity, Audrey. Aro is ready to see you," Alec said. I nodded and let him pull me from the room. Thankfully, Jane picked Audrey up and carried her to Aro's study._

Knock, knock.

Alec knocked on the door to Aro's study and opened the door. One by one, Jane, Alec, Audrey and I filtered in. My sister and I sat in the chairs situated in front of the desk. Alec stood next to me and Jane stood next to Audrey.

"Ah, Alec, Jane, Trinity and Audrey," Aro greeted. "How are you?"

"I am well. Audrey is anxious though," I replied.

"Really? It's alright young one, no one here will hurt you," he said. Audrey's nerves settled a bit, but she stayed alert, especially after earlier.

"It's not that. I'm just slightly afraid for Trinity. When she is angry or annoyed, she can get violent," Audrey said quietly. I knew this, Audrey is a compassionate person. She knows when I need something, and what I need too.

"Okay, you said earlier something about not letting the sun hit your skin. Can you explain why?" he asked, curiously.

"We are allergic to the sun. Basically, if the sun touches our skin we have a violent reaction and we feel like we're being burned," I said. "Would you like to see if your gift will work on me?" I asked, holding my hand out.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it?" he asked.

"I have a very strong mental shield, even stronger than Bella's. I can control it completely. Audrey has a weak mental shield, but I personally think she has a physical shield," I explained. Aro nodded and took my offered hand. His eyes slid closed as he tried reading my mind. "I'll take it down now," I said. I took it down and ran all my memories through my mind. Different emotions flitted across his face as he invaded my mind. Ranging from shock to anger before settling in a calm mask.

I didn't notice I was crying silently until Alec wrapped his arms round me and wiped my tears away. Audrey was also crying, and Jane was comforting her. No one knew, but Audrey and I had a special bond that allowed us to feel each other's emotions and have a mental conversation. She had listened to my memories along with Aro and was feeling my sadness, causing her to cry.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just some of the memories are hard to remember," I answered. "Audrey can feel my emotions and listen to my thoughts due a special link we share. Nobody, apart from the people in here, knows about it. Not even Bella," I said, looking over to my sister. He nodded but kept his arms round me. Surprisingly, I didn't want to move.

"Will you join the Volturi?" Aro asked suddenly, jerking me from my thoughts. I looked to my sister, as she looked at me also. She nodded, and I answered for us.

"We will. But can we request going back home to tie up loose ends?" I asked. "We can also monitor the Cullens for you if you wish."

"You may. But in at most three years, you must come back here, and we will change you," Aro said, holding out his hand. I clasped my hand with his and shook it.

"Deal," I concluded.

"Alright, you may leave now then," he said.

"But you told the Cullens and my older sister they couldn't leave until dark," I said.

"Yes, but you can take our private plane home if you wish," Aro offered. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. We stood and exited the room. Jane picked Audrey up and Alec, carefully because of my broken arm, picked me up bridal style and they sprinted to the garage.

When we reached the garage, Alec unlocked a Ferrari and we all climbed in, Alec driving, me in the passenger, and Jane and Audrey in the back seats.

After a 30-minute drive, we arrived at the airport and we walked onto the plane. When we were in the air, before I fell asleep, I called Charlie, telling him a tale about how one of my friends had died and I was at their funeral. It wasn't true of course, but it would explain Audrey and I's three-day absence.

I spent half of the journey sleeping on Alec's shoulder. Sometimes I would wake to check on Audrey. The second time I did this, Alec pulled me onto his lap and I curled into him and drifted off once more, melting into his touch. By the time the plane landed, the four of us had formed a very strong friendship and I knew I loved Alec. We got off the plane and Alec and Jane picked us up and ran through the forest and towards our house. Before we broke through the treeline, Alec put me down and hugged me gently.

"I'll miss you," I whispered. I gave them my number. "I'll call whenever I can, okay?" I said. They nodded. I gave Jane a tight hug and then embraced Alec tightly. After Audrey hugged Jane and Alec goodbye, we waved and then I picked Audrey up and gave her a piggyback ride home.

When I opened the door, Charlie came rushing in, speaking as he walked in.

"Bella?" he asked. He stopped when he saw us. "Trinity, Audrey. Where were you two?"

"In Italy. One of my friends died in a car crash and we were at their funeral," I said.

"Oh, well, I hope you're both okay," he said, seeming slightly sadder. That was what I hated about Charlie, he preferred Bella. Its always Bella. I try telling myself it's not true but always lurking in the back of my mind, I knew he didn't really care, not many people did. I knew, Audrey knew.

"I'm going for a shower and to put Audrey to sleep," I said, gently pulling Audrey towards the stairs. "Come, sister."

I pulled Audrey up the stairs and she got dressed into a nightgown, while I showered. I laid her on the bed and sang her favourite song to her, rhythmically stroking her hair, soothing her. She fell asleep curled up next to me. I closed my eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

I was woken suddenly by a loud bang. I jerked up and saw Audrey was already awake. I looked through the window and saw Charlie screaming at Bella and Edward. I rolled my eyes before going over to our shared closet. I picked Audrey an outfit. I gave her a pair of black leggings and a purple tank top with a black hoodie. I put on a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans and a blue halter neck top, wearing my denim jacket on over the top. I slowly walked downstairs, my sister following.

I dropped onto the couch and turned the TV on quietly. We sat and watched it, ignoring Bella and Charlie when they came into the room. After a few hours, Bella and her boyfriend came downstairs, almost silently, and into the living room where we were sat. Bella stood in front of the telly, blocking our view.

"Trinity, come on. Leave Audrey here, you are coming with us," Bella said.

"And where is it I am going that Audrey cannot come?" I asked, fake sweetness leaking into my voice.

"My house," Edward said, frowning. He obviously didn't agree with what they had discussed upstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"I will come but if you really think Audrey won't find a way to get there, then you are stupid. She is coming whether you want or not," I said getting up.

"Fine, let's go then," Bella said. Edward nodded and picked me up in his arms, waiting for me to pull Audrey onto my lap and Bella to get on his back, before running to his house.

When we arrived the first thing Bella did, Bella being Bella, she fell. Edward dropped us, and I hissed venomously at him. Audrey glared at him murderously, I knew that if he wasn't a vampire, Audrey would have jumped at him and hit him profusely.

"Ouch," I said sarcastically. He glanced at me before rolling his eyes and looking back to Bella. "Oh, I totally accept your apology Edward, don't worry about it," I said, sarcasm dripping heavily from each word I spoke. Before he could say anything, a blonde vampire walked outside, a brunette just a step behind him.

"Bella!" the brunette said, her eyes clouding over as she tried not to cry. I rolled my eyes.

"Esme!" Bella cried, launching herself into her arms. Okay I was officially annoyed, luckily, Jasper couldn't feel my emotions. "Carlisle!" Bella said, tears clouding her eyes as she hugged the blonde vampire tightly.

"Noting the late hour, I guess this isn't purely a social visit, Bella. Shall we take this inside?" Esme said, leading us all into the dining room, a room they probably didn't use often.

While they all sat down, I walked over to the wall, standing there with Audrey on my hip. She snuggled her face into my neck and started drifting off, I nudged her awake but didn't make her move or turn to face the Cullens. I tightened my hold on my sister slightly as the rest of the Cullens filed into the room and sat down at the table. Watching silently, I noticed Bella sat but Edward continued to stand, standing next to her chair, his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Bella. Would you like to say what you called this for?" Carlisle said.

"Well, the Volturi have said that I have to be changed within a year or they will kill all of you, including my birth family," Bella said. I snorted almost silently, but Bella continued, not hearing me. "I wanted to vote on my immortality." I laughed at this, ignoring the looks I received from everyone except Audrey, she knew what I was thinking.

"Who are you?" Esme asked.

"Oh, so now you notice us. Thanks," I said, sarcastically. She ignored my remark and kept a questioning look on her face. I could tell she didn't care about us either. I rolled my eyes. "I am Trinity, this is Audrey. We are Bella's half-sisters," I said.

"What was so funny Trinity?" Carlisle asked.

"I will answer when you tell me everybody's names. Or I will keep calling everyone by their nicknames I have in my head," I replied, sharply.

"What are you calling them in your head then, Trinity?" Bella asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That is over-energetic pixie, Doucheward, Blondie and that was as far as I got," I responded, pointing to Alice first, then Edward, then the tall blonde female. Audrey giggled as I said them, nodding her head in agreement. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well, yes. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Esme," Carlisle said. I looked at them all as they were introduced. First was Rosalie, she was pretty but personally, I think Jane is prettier. Audrey, who read that thought, laughed and nodded furiously in agreement. Second was a buff male who had lots of muscle, reminding me of Felix. I laughed at the thought. Next was a honey blonde who had a slightly pained looked on his face. I had met Alice before. I glared at her quickly, the others not noticing. I knew Edward's name and Esme's from outside. I knew Carlisle from the hospital.

"Well, I was thinking that it was funny how you think that you can vote on Bella's mortality. It is either change her or be killed. It's also not up to you whether she is changed or not that is her choice. You can't run away with her because Demetri would just track you down and then kill you for not changing her," I said. Edward chuckled.

" _I_ was thinking because Bella is a shield, and other vampires' gifts won't work on her, then Demetri won't be able to track her," Doucheward said. I nearly hit him. Audrey felt my growing impatience and hugged me tightly. I calmed down but glared murderously at him. He flinched subtly but Bella didn't notice.

"Trinity! Be nice," she scolded. I just rolled my eyes and walked outside, still holding Audrey in my arms. When we were at the treeline, I stopped and sat on the floor, situating Audrey on my lap, before pulling my phone out. I scrolled down my contact list until I found the right number. I hit dial and put the phone on speaker, so my sister could hear. They picked up on the first ring.

" _Hello_?" The person on the other end sounded bored.

"Alec," I greeted.

" _Trinity. Is Audrey there with you_?" he asked. I laughed and replied.

"Yes, are you busy?" I asked.

" _Not now, Jane is on guard duty, but she finishes her shift in 10 minutes. Not that I'm happy to talk, but aren't you normally asleep by now_?" I laughed.

"Yes, but Bella dragged me to the Cullen house. She decided to vote on her mortality. Personally, I think it's a stupid idea," I said.

"I second that," Audrey said, giggling slightly.

We started talking about lighter subjects and I didn't realise it was nearing dawn.

"I'm really sorry, but we have to go. It's nearing dawn and I don't want to risk getting hit by the sun," I said.

" _It's fine. We'll talk soon. I miss you_ ," Alec said.

" _I'll miss you too_ ," I heard Jane say.

"I'll miss you more," I said.

"No, I'll miss you the most," Audrey said, a cute pout on her face. I poked her nose.

"Okay you will, but seriously, we need to go," I said, seriousness colouring my tone.

" _Talk to you later_ ," Alec said, before hanging up. I slid my phone back into my pocket and we walked back to the Cullens. When we got there, Edward was irritated, and I smirked at him.

"Can you take us home?" I asked, innocently. Edward huffed and shook his head. I sighed, I put Audrey on my back and made sure she was holding on tightly, before running and jumping onto Edward's back when he turned to Bella. "I _said_ , can you take us home?"

Edward huffed again but scooped Bella up into his arms and took off back to our house. He dropped me and Audrey off at our room before proceeding to Bella's. I sighed and changed into black and purple PJ's before helping Audrey into PJ's. I flopped down onto the bed after making sure the curtains were drawn tightly shut, not allowing any sunlight in. Audrey climbed on after me and snuggled into my side. I heard her in my head.

( _ **Trinity**_ – _Audrey_ )

 _I really miss Jane and Alec._

 _ **I know I do too. Do you think Aro will let them come and stay in a house here?**_

 _I hope so. I really want to see them. Can you call Jane and ask her to ask Aro is they could come stay?_

 _ **Of course, I will.**_

I sat up and grabbed my phone. I turned it on and called Jane, putting it on speaker once more.

" _Hello_?" she said.

"Hi Jane," I said.

" _Oh, hello Trinity, I didn't expect you to call_ ," Jane said. I could faintly hear the surprise in her voice.

"Neither did I but Audrey wanted me to call you. She wants to know if you and Alec can come and stay in Forks while we're here," I said, playing with my sisters' hair.

" _Let me ask Aro. I'm sure we'll be allowed to come_ ," Jane said.

"Thanks, text me when you can?" I asked.

" _Course_ ," she responded. " _I need to go. Bye Trinity, Audrey."_ I dropped the phone on the bed. I leaned up against the headboard and closed my eyes. Audrey sat in my lap and curled into me. I drifted to sleep peacefully.

When I woke again, it was sunset. Carefully, so as not to wake my little sister, I eased her off my lap, so I could reach my phone. I picked it up and saw I had a few texts. I opened the first one.

 _Alec and I are just packing, we're allowed to come – Jane_

The second was also from Jane but the third was from Alec.

 _We're just boarding our plane. Alec is looking for houses we can stay in while we are in Forks – Jane_

 _The plane has just landed. I'll text you when we arrive at our house – Alec_

I don't know why but whenever I think of Alec I get this fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I know I love him, I just haven't told him. I was happy and couldn't wait until they got here, and we could stay with them. Charlie wouldn't care.

I got up, careful not to wake Audrey, and grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom. I took a shower, letting the scorching water relax my stiff muscles. I wondered what my scent smelled like. I made a mental note to ask Alec, or Jane.

When I was finished, I turned off the water and climbed out the shower. I dried myself and put on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a long-sleeved dark red top with my signature pair of heeled boots and denim jacket. I walked back into my shared room and got the hairdryer out. I plugged it in and started drying my hair. As I did, I heard Audrey go have a shower. After my hair was dry, I brushed it and pulled it into my favourite two French plaits. Once I was ready, I checked my phone again.

 _The house is ready, and you can come whenever you want. We're both home – Alec_

Audrey walked into the room and I sat her down and did our usual routine of me drying and styling her hair. I looked at what she had chosen to wear this time. It was rose patterned black leggings with a red tank top and a black cardigan, with black boots to finish. I nodded in approval.

When I finished, we looked at ourselves in the mirror. Audrey was 4'7", smaller than me. Her red hair I had put up into two French plaits. She was curvier than a 10-year- old should be, but I reckon she got that from mom. I switched my eyes to myself.

I was 5'4". Audrey's red hair was the exact same shade as mine and my hair was also up in two French plaits. My figure was curvy, and I almost always had boys drooling over me. I never dated any of them, I was too busy taking care of myself and Audrey.

I walked downstairs with Audrey, grabbed a pop tart for us each, and took my sister to the car. Alec had texted me the address and I drove there with the radio playing. I sang to most of the songs and before I knew it, we were pulling up to the house. When I parked, Jane and Alec were already at our doors. We got out and they immediately hugged us. I embraced Alec back tightly and hugged Jane just as tightly.

"Come on, we'll show you around," Jane said, taking Audrey's hand and leading her inside. Alec offered his hand out to me and I immediately took it.

"Let's look around, shall we?" I said, a smile playing on my lips. Alec's face lit up with a smile of his own.

"We shall," he replied.


End file.
